


just the way you are

by tsunamiroll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Very Gay mess, FTM Nico di Angelo, First Meetings, Flirty Nico di Angelo, Happy Nico di Angelo, Like a huge one, Lovestruck Will, M/M, Trans Nico di Angelo, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Mess, he has no idea how to deal with crushes, implied eboy Nico di Angelo, semi crack tbh, yep thats a tag im using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiroll/pseuds/tsunamiroll
Summary: Waiting until the water was running? That was definitely a tactic that some would use to cover something up. Will didn’t want to believe what the others said about Nico, he was certain that the kid only liked to dress in black and wasn’t into the edgier things like drugs, but Will couldn’t deny that he was doing something suspicious in that stall.What else made crinkling noises…Will’s eyes went wide.Didn’t… condoms… make crinkly noises…Will’s reflection went strawberry red.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> in other words: i have come out to my parents as nb! and thus needed to write trans!nico fluff. and will is a dork. a huge one.  
> title from just the way you are by bruno mars bc uh. idk i guess i just like that song. im bad at titles when im not thinking about them okay!!! anyways please read now.

Will pushed the bathroom door open and yawned, walking in. This bathroom break was less of him needing to pee and more of him needing a break from his physics class. He already knew he was going to be a biology major in college, but he had to curse himself with physics too. Will was broken out of his thoughts when a crinkling sound came from one of the stalls. He paused, and when the door shut the crinkling stopped.

There was only one stall being used in the boy’s bathroom, and Will wasn’t a stalker but he did recognize who it was. The black leather boots were all he needed. And, really, it wasn’t weird for Will to know who was in the stall just by the shoes, there was only one person who could possibly wear them, and he also happened to have the nicest eyes and the cutest face and the softest hair…

Okay, maybe it was a little weird that Will knew who was in that stall. So what if Nico di Angelo was the cutest guy this school had to offer (and no, Cecil, Percy and Jason were not including in the ranks of “guys.” Those two were  _ men). _

He eyed the shoes, but no other sound came from that stall. Will shrugged and went about his business. The sound didn’t come back until he turned on the faucet to wash his hands. Will looked at his reflection.

Waiting until the water was running? That was definitely a tactic that some would use to cover something up. Will didn’t want to believe what the other’s said about Nico, he was certain that the kid only liked to dress in black and wasn’t into the edgier things like  _ drugs _ , but Will couldn’t deny that he was doing something suspicious in that stall.

What else made crinkling noises… 

Will’s eyes went wide.  _ Don't… condoms… make crinkly noises… _

Will’s reflection went strawberry red. 

_ No, Will! _ He thought vehemently at himself,  _ Don’t think about Nico di Angelo having sex! _

And of course, that is exactly what he thought about.

Will hurriedly shut off the faucet and dried his hands, eyeing the stall as if it might jump out at him and scream  _ Hah! You pervert! _ No such thing happened, thankfully.

\----

The rest of the day went by fine, and if Will stuttered a little bit when he answered a question about cell reproduction in biology, no one noticed. In fact, nothing significant or Nico-shaped happened until the end of school, when Will was waiting for the bus.

If today were any other day, Will would probably be fending off Cecil and Lou Ellen as they asked him about what happened in all his classes, and he would inevitably blush about the bathroom break that he took during physics, and the two of them would weasel his crush out of him. But today was not any other day, and Cecil and Lou Ellen both had club meetings.

Today, instead, he got to stand by a silent Nico di Angelo as he waited for the bus.

Will bounced on his toes as he waited for the bus to come. He was  _ not _ casting side-eyes at the other boy, who was standing with a hand jammed in his pocket and another scrolling through his phone. He was  _ not _ admiring how the winter sun made Nico’s face look soft, and how adorable he looked in his oversized hoodie that was not keeping out the cold, if the pink on his cheeks was any indication. He was also, definitely not thinking about what the other boy could have been doing in the bathroom.

He wasn’t.

“Hey, you,” Will whipped around to face Nico, who was glaring at him.  _ He looks so adorable when he’s annoyed, _ Will thought. His phone was still in his hand, but now Nico’s gaze was fixed on Will.

And then Will’s brain caught up with him, _holy shit Nico was talking to him._ He stuttered out an “Um, yeah?”

“I can feel you sneaking glances at me. Anything you want to say?” Nico asked, his gaze turning challenging as he slid his eyes over Will’s frame, as if assessing how much effort it would take to deck him. It probably wouldn’t take much. Will wasn’t scrawny, but he had seen how muscled Nico’s arms were underneath his long sleeve shirts. (Will  _ wasn’t _ a creep okay, he  _ wasn’t a creep.) _ (The Lou Ellen in his head was screaming that he was.)

“Uh,” Will stuttered again, and he mentally smacked himself, “It’s just. You were in the bathroom earlier today, and I was there and I heard um- crinkling? And I know it’s none of my business but I’ve kind of been curious about it. Sorry. You don’t have to tell me, we barely know each other, it’s just been in my head...” Will trailed off, his face was burning, and Nico’s gaze turned to something like surprised. Will was aware how stupid he probably looked, his freckled always stood out whenever he blushed, and he was still bouncing on his toes like the ADHD freak that he was, and-

Nico laughed.

Will blinked. The other boy’s face completely changed, his cheeks becoming rosier and his eyes disappearing into crescents. A hand came up to cover his smile, but it wasn’t enough to cover the angelic sound.

“Um,” Will said intelligently. Nico waved a hand in his direction as he caught his breath, still smiling. His black hair flopped over into his eyes a little bit, and Will’s heart swelled. The Lou Ellen in his head started to scream/tease him.

“Sorry, sorry it’s just–” Nico huffed, and waved his hand again, but this time to a patch on his backpack. Will mentally smacked himself as he saw the pastel pink-and-blue flag. “I’m trans. That was a pad. I’m not doing drugs or anything.” Nico smiled, at  _ Will, _ and Will’s heart felt like someone was scrambling eggs in there.

“Oh,” he said, “oh, okay. Sorry about that, then. I, uh, didn’t know?”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, “You missed the whole ‘Nico vs. the school board on bathrooms’ scandal?” 

Will nodded dumbly, “Yeah, I moved here a few months ago.”

Nico’s eyes gained a little twinkle that made Will’s heart stop. Okay honestly, Will should be dead by now, he knew all the organs in the body and what made them shut down and  _ cuteness overload _ should be added to the list.

“That makes sense, then. I don’t remember seeing you around, and I don’t forget cute faces.” Nico winked as he spoke, and Will’s face flushed anew. At that moment, because the gods wanted to punish him or maybe save him, the bus rolled up.

“Oh, this is my bus, cutie. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Nico threw a casual wave over his shoulder and hopped up the bus stairs. Will’s brain short-circuited at the nickname. The bus rolled away, and Will was left standing dumbstruck on the sidewalk. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please lmk if you like it! i am really in love with trans!nico, and hopefully one day i can write something that isn't a oneshot about him *sparkle eyes* come talk to me on tumblr if you also like trans!nico! i am tsunami-roll.


End file.
